herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tracer
Tracer (real name:Lena Oxton) is one of the main protagonists and playable characters in the video game Overwatch. She is an English pilot who began suffering from "chronal disassociation," as the result of testing a new ship, essentially making her a living ghost. Even for the brief moments she was present, she was unable to maintain physical form. However, Winston fixed this problem by designing the chronal accelerator, which allows her to manipulate her own time at will. As a result, the two became best friends. She is Japanese versions, voiced by Emiri Kato and English versions, voiced by Cara Theobold. Story At a young age, Lena Oxton was accepted into Overwatch as a pilot under the call sign Tracer. Her skills made her an ideal candidate for the first pilot of the Slipstream, a fighter jet capable of teleportation. However, the Slipstream malfunctioned, giving Lena the world's first case of chronal disassociation. For several months, she would vanish and reappear at random and was completely intangible. After months of research, Winston was able to design a chronal accelerator for Lena. The device not only cured the problems presented by her condition, but also allowed her to speed up, slow down, or even rewind her own time manually. Using these abilities, Tracer became a standard soldier for Overwatch, until the organization was shut down. At the time of the Overwatch Recall, Tracer was in London. She was the first to contact Winston when he sent out the signal. She is later seen attending a very small Christmas gathering at Watchpoint: Gibraltar with Winston in Reflections. In Alive, Tracer attended Tekhartha Mondatta's speech in King's Row. She tried to stop Widowmaker from assassinating him; however, she failed and was defeated when Widowmaker incapacitated her, which left her with a damaged chronal accelerator. In the Cinematic Trailer, Tracer, having recovered from her defeat, worked with Winston to stop Widowmaker and Reaper from stealing Doomfist's gauntlet. Though the gauntlet was damaged, there were no casualties. Incident Report ; Incident Entry #1 At 630 hours, test pilot Lena Oxton completed her in-flight check and activated the OWX-01 Slipstream's teleportation matrix. ; Incident Entry #2 After hours without radar or visual contact, the Slipstream was presumed destroyed, and Oxton was listed as MISSING IN ACTION. ; Development Entry #3 After weeks of failed attempts, Overwatch operative Winston engineered an entirely new solution. ; Final Entry #4 Oxton is again firmly anchored in present time. Recommending that she be transferred from flight operations to field combat training. Personality Tracer is a very energetic and cheeky girl, loving a good joke and giggling during battle. She's often quick witted and displays great affection and even insight towards her friends, such as Winston and Mei. She is extremely fearless and determined, not being afraid to take chances and being enthusiastic about discovering new things and places, according to her reaction to meeting all the different characters and seeing all the sights of the Nexus in her trailer for Heroes of the Storm. Tracer seems to be interested in the teachings of Mondatta and the Shambali, as conveyed by her dialogue with Zenyatta. She also prefers to keep her pulse bombs to herself, as specified by one of her lines with Junkrat. Gallery Official Images Tracer overwatch.png Trivia *Tracer is seen in Chicago's concept arts of video game leagues. In the Game she visits the city by taking on widow and reaper. Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Neutral Good Category:Rivals Category:Adventurers Category:Determinators Category:Amazons Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Mascots Category:Rescuers Category:Successful Category:Elementals Category:Military Category:Hope Bringer Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Selfless Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Patriots Category:Crossover Heroes Category:In Love Category:Optimists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Archenemy Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Lawful Good Category:Overwatch heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:The Messiah Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Special Agents Category:Tricksters Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Sympathetic Category:One-Man Army Category:Merciful Category:Comic Relief Category:Tragic Category:Bond Protector Category:Poor Category:Status dependent upon Player choice